Stand by me
by Leptitloir
Summary: C'était la nuit, pour toujours. La nuit et ses fantômes, la nuit dans ces yeux sombres qu'il avait perdu. La nuit qui s'était abattue sur eux, sur leur vie, leur avenir. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant, c'était attendre. Attendre que ce sale gosse revienne. (Attention, risque de spoil.)
1. Chapter 1

Crédit : les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété de **Square Enix**.

Je précise également que certains passages de cette fanfiction peuvent vous **spoiler** le jeu, si vous ne l'avez pas fini ! (ou tout du moins, si vous n'en êtes pas au **14 / 15eme chapitre**.) Il y a également des relations entre homme (bien que seulement sous-entendues dans ce chapitre. Donc les gens qui n'aiment pas le Yaoi, ne lisez pas (ou limitez-vous à ce chapitre-là. Si vous êtes vraiment curieux.))

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

xoxoxox

« When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see »

Pour sûr qu'elle s'était pointée depuis longtemps, la nuit. Un large manteau noir, un paysage sans couleur, interminable dégradé de noir, de formes obscures. Et puis l'unique lumière au-dessus de leur tête, depuis le temps que le soleil dormait. Le tableau collait à peu près aux paroles, non ?

Alors qu'il fredonnait cet air si familier, Gladio observait l'inégal reflet de la lune sur la lame de son immense épée, épée entachée par les milliers de coups qu'il avait porté aujourd'hui. Enfin, Aujourd'hui … façon de parler. Aujourd'hui d'après l'heure. L'heure, c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait pour délimiter les jours, depuis que l'ombre les avait engloutis.

Il fallait qu'il nettoie cette arme. Le sang – était-ce vraiment du sang, ce liquide charbonneux ? – des démons qu'il abattait entachait le métal brillant. Et puis, elle s'émoussait à force de bataille, il devait aussi l'aiguiser. Comment tenir, sinon, dans un monde peuplé d'ombres malsaines et de créatures sordides ?

« -Je suis crevé. » La voix le tira brusquement de ses pensées, le mastodonte se tu. « Tu prends le premier tour ?

\- Ca marche. »

Il aurait pu tenir des heures sans fermer l'oeil, à lustrer l'arme qui l'accompagnait au long de ses périlleux voyages. Glisser sa main le long du métal froid pour en effacer les moindres salissures, sans pouvoir gommer les imperfections laissées par le temps. Répéter encore et encore ce geste pour se perdre dans ses pensées, sans pour autant oublier, jamais, le danger qui les guettait continuellement, prêt à leur sauter à la gorge. Après tout, c'était son boulot de défendre, de protéger. On l'avait élevé dans ce seul but. De toute la défunte capital nul n'aurait su se battre mieux que lui.

Mais son protégé s'était volatilisé, depuis bientôt dix ans.

« - Repose-toi bien. » Ajouta le guerrier, alors que son compagnon de voyage refermait la porte de la cabane.

Pas de réponse, l'autre venait très certainement de s'étaler sur le lit. Qu'il profite. Passé leur court répit, il leur faudrait reprendre la route jusqu'à Hammerhead. Une route ardue, imprévisible, incertaine. Une route qui ne promettait pas de retour.

Il en avait connu des plus sereines, jadis.

xoxoxox

« - Hmm … On n'avance pas. » Soupira Gladiolus, avant de s'appuyer contre le rebord de la Régalia. « Pas cool la vie à la campagne.

\- Plus dure que je ne le pensais. »

« Facile à dire pour celui qui se tient derrière le volant », ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit du brun, alors qu'Ignis lui répondait. Mais bon, râler contre leur cuisinier, c'était cracher à tort. Quelques secondes auparavant, il poussait la voiture à leurs côtés, alors que Noctis se tenait sur le siège avant. Et puis, ce n'était pas les jérémiades qui allaient arranger leur cas. Peu importe leur pouvoir, les mots ne servaient à rien face à ce genre de problème. De l'acharnement, voilà ce qu'il leur fallait.

« - Pas le choix, faut continuer à pousser.

-Hein ? Si je continue, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience ! » S'écria le pitre de la troupe, allongé contre le béton.

Quoi que, les mots auraient peut-être un effet appréciable sur la larve qui geignait derrière le véhicule. Prompto ne cessait de se plaindre, pitoyablement étalé sur la route, vaincu par les quelques mètres déjà parcourus, alors que Noctis – l'illustre prince du Lucis, dont le titre ne pouvait cependant rien pour cette pauvre voiture – venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Autrement dit, plus personne pour pousser le véhicule.

A ce rythme-là, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'atteindre Hammerhead.

« -Bouge tes fesses. » Gronda le mastodonte, bousculant l'héritier du trône. « Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, magne toi le train !

-Ca va, j'ai compris. » Pesta le blond avant de se redresser, résigné. « C'est pas la voiture qui doit nous transporter, normalement ?

-Ouais, ce serait beau. »

Tien, il ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis un moment, Noctis. Enfin, l'autre se plaignait pour deux, pas besoin qu'il en rajoute. Pour la voiture, pour sûr qu'elle les aurait transportés, s'ils n'avaient pas oublié de faire le plein à la dernière station. « Mais on s'en fou, y en a tous les dix mètres des stations, ici ! » Leur avait assuré le tireur, insouciant.

Ben voyons.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas la même vision du « mètre ». Et sans essence, ils ne risquaient pas d'aller bien loin. Restait à espérer que le mécanicien de la station accepterait de les aider, et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Mieux valait pour le futur roi qu'il ne se pointe pas en retard à son mariage.

Mariage qui ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure, d'ailleurs. Chaque fois que ses camarades abordaient le sujet, le principal concerné restait évasif, se contentait de rire aux quelques plaisanteries de la joyeuse troupe, sans plus s'attarder sur le sujet. Oh, Gladio ne doutait pas que la jeune Luna lui manquait, le sourire au coin de ses lèvres parlait pour lui. Non, ce qui le minait le plus, c'était sans aucun doute les responsabilités à venir, tant le rôle d'époux que celui de Roi qui lui reviendrait un jour.

Noctis n'avait jamais aimé les responsabilités.

« -On y va ! » Lâcha enfin le bouclier du roi, une fois chacun retourné à son poste. « Un, deux trois ! »

Enfin, la voiture repartait ! Bon, à ce rythme, ils rejoindraient la station à la tombée de la nuit, mais ils la rejoindraient bien. C'était le plus important. Un endroit où manger et dormir, il n'en demandait pas plus. Et chaque seconde qu'ils gâchaient à se plaindre les éloignait d'une potentiel nuit réparatrice .

Quoi qu'en ce qui le concernait, le brun se serait volontiers contenté d'un sanctuaire pour camper, s'il n'avait pas eu à se soucier de la Régalia et de ses camarades.

« - Ca m'soule, j'en ai déjà marre. » Râla le prince du Lucis, les mains fermement agrippées à la carrosserie.

« -Et moi, prince charmant, tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de t'entendre râler ? »

« C'est pour ton mariage qu'on se retrouve tous à pousser cette foutue bagnole. » pensa également le plus costaud des quatre, si fort qu'il doutait presque que les autres l'aient entendu. S'il n'était même pas capable de surmonter cette broutille, Gladiolus ne donnait pas cher du sort de la capitale. Diriger un pays, c'était une tache autrement plus compliquée que d'affronter une panne de voiture.

Bien qu'il devait le reconnaitre, une panne sous un cagnard pareil, ça n'était pas non plus de tout repos.

« - Il faut savoir positiver. » Avança Ignis, espérant apaiser la querelle naissante entre les deux belliqueux.

« - Dixit le mec qui se fait pousser ! » Rétorqua le blondinet, entre deux plaintes d'épuisement.

« - Ça commence bien, ce petit voyage … »

La prochaine fois, ils vérifieraient le niveau d'essence avant de filer droit vers les interminables routes du désert. Vraiment.

« - Gladio, sois un vrai pote. » Commença le futur marié, qui peinait déjà à retrouver son souffle.

« -Comment-ça ?

-Tu pourrais pas la pousser, s'il te plaît ?

-Tu veux dire … tout seul ? » S'étonna le principal concerné.

« - Allez, pour un gars aussi musclé, c'est de la rigolade ! »

A peine le campeur eu-t-il le temps de s'offusquer du culot de son camarade que Prompto venait en rajouter une couche. Pousser seul cette voiture par un temps pareil – parce qu'il la sentait bien, oui, la brûlure du soleil contre ses bras nus ! – de la rigolade ? C'était lui qui allait rire, cette nuit, quand il les regarderait se dépêtrer face à leur tente à demi-montée ! Il rirait à gorge déployée, oui. Parce qu'à ce rythme, et si les deux larves continuaient à râler, ils allaient tous dormir dehors !

Gladio ne se gêna pas pour les remballer, ignorant le sourire amusé du pseudo conducteur, avant de reprendre son travail. Il soupira. Ces deux-là, vraiment … Ils n'avaient pas changé, depuis le temps qu'il les connaissait. A n'en pas douter, d'ici dix ans, il se retrouverait encore à devoir les réprimander.

Passé le désespoir et la résignation, d'autant que le plan glissé dans leurs bagages ne les aidait pas le moins du monde, les quatre jeunes gens se remirent à plaisanter dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le tout sur un fond de musique romantique, d'ailleurs, Ignis ayant rallumé la radio. Pour le plus grand malheur du petit brun.

Lorsque les premières notes de « Stand by me » retentirent, Prompto ne manqua pas l'occasion de chambrer son vieil ami.

 _« So darlin', darlin'_

 _Stand by me,_

 _Oho, stand by me »_

« - Alors, t'es prêt à revoir Lunafreya, monsieur le futur marié ?

\- Ta gueule Prompto.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Non, ça veut dire qu'il veut que tu la boucles et que tu pousses la voiture. » Gronda le bouclier, sifflant.

« - T'es pas drôle, Gladio … »

Tant mieux, ce n'était pas l'objectif. Ces plaisanteries l'irritaient.

A vrai dire, s'il lui arrivait aussi de taquiner le jeune prince concernant ce grand événement, cette blague déjà peu subtile commençait à l'agacer, à force de répétition. D'autant que malgré le sourire un brin forcé du concerné, il notait chaque fois son expression hésitante, perdue. La joie de revoir la jeune Luna, la peur du changement et des responsabilités. Le guerrier l'aurait bien secoué, parfois, pour lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un luxe que de disposer de pareil problème. Mais il doutait fortement de l'utilité du geste. Noctis était bien conscient de sa position, à quoi bon la lui rappeler ?

 _« I won't cry, I won't cry,_

 _No, I won't shed a tear,_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me. »_

Comme pour le conforter dans sa pensée, le prince croisa son regard, lui adressa un sourire. Sourire que Gladio lui rendit bien volontiers.

« - Son Altesse aura tout le temps de penser à sa princesse quand on se sera tirés de ce trou paumé. A moins qu'il ne préfère passer la nuit dans un sanctuaire.

-Y a que toi pour trouver ça cool de dormir par terre.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on s'endurcit en pionçant dans un hôtel de luxe ? » Rétorqua le campeur invétéré.

« -Au moins on y pionce vraiment. »

Ils se bousculèrent mutuellement avant de rire, chacun s'amusant des gouts douteux de l'autre. Sans se soucier, par ailleurs, des plaintes d'un Prompto injustement réprimandé par ses compagnons quelques minutes plutôt, qui accusait Gladiolus de favoritisme.

Le soleil déclinait, lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin la silhouette tant espérée imprimée au milieu du désert.

xoxoxox

Les heures passaient, ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Gladio se redressa péniblement, s'aidant de sa vieille compagne de fer. Tout près de lui, le grincement de la porte précéda la voix de son compagnon de voyage, dominant le cri lointain des démons.

Un cri noir, profond, terrifiant. Omniprésent, comme le danger.

« - Si tu veux pioncer, c'est maintenant. » grogna l'homme derrière lui, avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc.

« - Tâche de pas en faire de même.

\- T'en fait pas pour ça. »

Une simple plaisanterie, un semblant d'attention, histoire de dire quelque chose avant de partir dormir quelques heures. Certes, ils n'étaient pas amis, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, seulement deux chasseurs qui voyageaient cote à cote. Parce que partir à deux, dans ce monde sans lumière, c'était toujours plus sûr que de se pointer seul au milieu de cette horde de monstres difformes. Néanmoins, Gladiolus n'appréciait guère la gêne qui s'installait entre eux, chaque fois qu'ils reprenaient la route. Ce silence pesant. Il aimait la solitude, pas le poids d'une présence fantôme.

Il était loin, le temps des éclats de rire sur les routes inconnues. Pour peu, il en aurait presque regretté les blagues vaseuses de Prompto.

S'allongeant sur le vieux lit miteux, le mastodonte déboutonna sa chemise qu'il balança dans un coin de la pièce, sans se départir du reste de sa tenue. A priori, les bêtes sombres ne se souciaient pas de ce petit cabanon abandonné, mais mieux valait se tenir prêt à fuir le plus vite possible en cas d'attaque.

Fuir, oui. Se battre contre ces choses, c'était insensé.

L'arme sagement posée contre le semblant de table de nuit, le bouclier du roi ferma les yeux, soupirant. Impossible de se détendre, cependant. L'habitude de dormir à demi, aux aguets, dans la peur d'une mort prochaine.

Et les souvenirs aussi. Le spectre d'un jeune idiot vif et inconscient, qui se baladait le long des pleines désertiques l'arme au point. L'image d'un roi insouciant qui geignait plutôt que de pousser cette foutue voiture le long de la route. Noctis, encore. Quand reviendrait-il ce sale gosse ?

xoxoxox

« - Gladio 3, Noctis 0 !

\- C'est bon Prompto, on avait tous vu, pas besoin de toi pour le comprendre !

\- Mais c'est que son Altesse serait vexée ? »

Plutôt que de répondre, le jeune prince gratifia son adversaire d'un brusque coup de coude bien placé, sans que la victime ne s'en soucie. Il fallait dire, à voir le tas de muscle que représentait l'épéiste, il n'avait pas du sentir grand-chose.

Après un long soupire de découragement, le futur marié récupéra sa manette, lançant de se pas une nouvelle partie. Il n'allait pas déclarer forfait si facilement. Quitte à perdre, autant pourrir son camarade le plus longtemps possible.

« - T'es sûr que tu tiendras les cinq parties ? » le taquina son adversaire, assuré.

« - T'as perdu de toute façon, Noct'. Laisse-moi plutôt jouer !

\- Dans tes rêves. On avait dit cinq matchs chacun, je t'en cèderai pas un seul.

\- T'es lourd ! »

C'était pas nouveau, ça. Faut dire qu'il avait sa fierté, le jeune prince du Lucis, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au campeur invétéré. Il aimait son caractère entêté, ce besoin de pousser toujours un peu plus loin, même à terre. Lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient, plus jeunes – Gladiolus ayant formé ce gamin immature à l'art du combat - c'était cette même énergie qui le poussait à récupérer son arme avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui. Cette arrogance qui guidait ses coups.

Oui, il aimait ce regard brillant, pétillant, qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il ramassait son épée ou sa manette après une cuisante raclée.

Mais son orgueil ne lui fut pas d'un grand secoure.

« - Gladio 5, No-

-On a compris ! »

Pour peu, il aurait bien balancé la manette à travers la pièce. Le vainqueur le devinait aisément, à voir son poing serré autour du plastique noir, ses lèvres pliées en une moue exagérément mécontente. Enfin, il lui restait suffisamment de dignité pour se contrôler, aussi le vaincu se contenta-t-il d'allonger ses jambes sur la table après s'être décalé, cédant la place à son camarade.

Quel gosse, vraiment.

Alors que le blond sélectionnait son personnage, Gladiolus jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, vers le paysage faiblement éclairé par les lumières lointaines de l'hôtel. Ce soir, ils dormaient au bord de la plage, à l'abri dans une caravane. Demain, ils se rendraient au port, et ils embarqueraient enfin pour rejoindre l'autre continent. Puis Noctis se marierait. Et l'Empire se rangerait bien sagement derrière les murs d'Insomnia.

C'était si simple que ça, la paix ? Toujours, le bouclier du roi s'en étonnait. Il se rappelait du visage de Regis, alors que son fils unique grimpait dans la Regalia. Son regard anxieux, ses traits étirés par ses longues années de règne. Interminables années. Il devinait quelques sombres pensées chez le vieux dirigeant, rien qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer cependant.

« -T'es prêt à te faire écraser ? » Fanfaronna Prompto, confortablement installé.

« -Comptes là-dessus … C'est toi qui va prendre une raclée.

-Même pas en rêve ! »

La partie lancée, les deux adversaires ne cessèrent de railler l'autre, agrémentant la bataille de quelques insidieux coups de coude. Derrière eux, la délicieuse odeur de la cuisine d'Ignis s'élevait, envahissait la pièce.

Et tout près, le prince jetait de furtifs regards en direction de son ancien mentor. Ses yeux furetaient du paysage littoral à la tigrasse sombre, redessinaient la mâchoire carrée, cherchaient le regard excité, absorbé par la partie qui se jouait. Parfois, les prunelles se croisaient. Et à nouveau, quelque chose semblait le troubler. Il se renfermait, plongé dans ses pensées, incertain.

Le mariage et les responsabilités, c'était toujours la même conclusion pour le mastodonte.

« -Gladio 3, Prompto-

-Gna gna gna … » Pesta le tireur, agacé. « Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu jouais !

-Quand ces garçons auront fini de se disputer, ils pourront venir récupérer leur assiette. »

La voix du cuisiner suffit à raccorder les deux grands gamins, lesquels se levèrent immédiatement pour rejoindre la table extérieur. En se bousculant pour arriver premier, bien évidement. Sous le regard désespéré de Gladiolus.

Demain, le bateau. Dans quelques jours, le mariage.

Dans quelques jours, oui, plus rien à espérer. Noctis et Lunafreya couleraient des jours heureux, élèveraient une myriade d'enfants. Et lui, il poursuivrait son rôle de bouclier du roi, défendrait ses jours aussi longtemps qu'il régnerait, comme on le lui avait demandé. Il assumerait son devoir, rien de plus.

xoxoxox

S'aurait dû être aussi simple. Mariage, bébés, règne, paix, pour les siècles des siècles. Mais l'Empire en avait décidé autrement, et leurs vaisseaux étaient venus noircir leur ciel. Et leur vie avait basculé. Et il avait passé tellement de temps aux côtés de son vieil « ami », tant de jours, de batailles, de confessions au coin du feu, de disputes, de drames qui les avaient brisés. De drames dont ils se relevèrent maladroitement, faute de temps pour se remettre.

Pourtant, ce temps qu'ils avaient tous payé au prix fort, Gladio ne le regrettait pas.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures après s'être allongé sur le vieux matelas, le chasseur sentit une étrange tristesse lui serrer le cœur. Un pressentiment.

Puis le téléphone glissé dans sa poche vibra. Il n'attendait pas d'appel, pourtant. Ignis venait au nouvel ? A moins que Prompto ne se soit inquiété, le sachant en route vers le point de repère des chasseurs ?

Lorsqu'il décrocha, l'épéiste ne reconnut aucune de ces deux voix face au timbre tremblant d'excitation qui retenti.

« -Gladio ? T'es loin d'Hammerhead ? »

Talcott ?

xoxoxox

Tout d'abord, merci à toi d'avoir lu cette fanfic jusqu'au bout, petit-e curieux-se ! J'espère que ça t'auras plus, et je t'incite vivement à donner ton avis sur cet écris, les reviews font toujours plaisir aux auteurs. (Oui, même les mauvaises quand elles sont constructives. Bon, bien sûr, rien ne t'y oblige, t'auras la suite quand même, mais ça reste cool :3 )

Je m'étale un peu pour préciser deux petites choses :

-D'une part, bien que j'ai pris la peine de revoir les cinématiques concernées avant d'écrire, je n'ai pas nécessairement suivi l'histoire dans ses moindres détails. Déjà, j'ai modifiés les dialogues pour qu'ils rendent mieux à l'écrit, et j'ai ajouté des passages comme bon me semblait. (Ah, et j'ai aussi rajouté une relation entre certains perso, mais ça tu l'auras remarqué.) D'autre part, certains points relèvent de mon interprétation (Comme le fait que Gladio ait entrainé Noctis. Je me base sur le tuto de début, mais j'ai pas souvenir que ça ait été affirmé dans le jeu.)

-Ensuite, à la base, ça devait juste être un gentil petit OS, mais j'y ai pris gout, donc je ferai une suite. Deux chapitres je pense, qui développeront petit à petit ce que j'image pour Noct et Gladio.

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey les gens !

Déjà, désolé pour mon immense retard, mais j'avoue que j'ai très peu écrit ces derniers mois – la faute aux cours et aux partiels. Mais rassurez-vous, maintenant je suis en vacances et j'ai tout mon temps pour reprendre cette fanfic ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle va faire (et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Même si je suis mon scenario, j'ai envie d'écrire sans trop me brider, comme ça vient) mais je compte la poursuivre un petit moment.

Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de monde s'intéresse au duo Gladio/Noctis, et ça me donne d'autant plus envie de poursuivre ! Je vais me bouger pour vous fournir la suite :) Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent, vraiment. Cette fanfic a éclaté tous mes records de lecture, j'en reviens toujours pas.

En parlant de ce joli petit duo que j'affectionne tout particulièrement – et j'entends par là que je passe ma vie à les dessiner sur un coin de feuille et à écrire sur eux dans les mémos de mon téléphone – hésitez pas à venir en parler dans les commentaires ou par MP ! J'aime toujours beaucoup discuter des jeux et couples que j'aime, et je mords pas, promis :3

Sinon, quoi dire … J'avais fait un dessin que j'ai décidé d'utiliser comme couverture, mais j'en referai sûrement un qui convient mieux, parce que là on voit pas grand-chose.

Bon, allez, je vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !

xoxoxox

Chapitre 2

Gladiolus contrôla les alentours, ses doigts glissés autour du manche de l'immense épée. La chose était proche, il l'aurait juré. Ce hurlement qu'elle venait de pousser … Un cri sombre, guttural, profond, qui s'était répandu sur la pleine. Allait-elle s'approcher ? Mieux valait pour eux que la créature demeure loin, l'épéiste devinait au simple appel du monstre une masse colossale, difforme, une bête de cauchemars qui rodait au cœur de la nuit. Le genre qu'ils croisaient, autrefois, lorsqu'il voyageait avec ses vieux compagnons.

Plus rien. Le silence, depuis quelques minutes. Lentement, le guerrier relâcha son arme, soupirant. Toujours tendu.

« -Elle devait poursuivre quelque chose d'autre. » Murmura le chasseur à ses côtés, lequel tenait encore son fusil.

Quelque chose, oui … Ou quelqu'un. Mieux valait ne pas trop y penser, un monstre pareil, ils ne pouvaient rien contre. Plus question de jouer les héros dans ce genre de situation. Sauver sa peau, c'était déjà pas mal.

Sans Noct et sa magie, les daemons se révélaient bien plus coriaces.

Soulagés, mais toujours méfiants, les deux voyageurs reprirent leur route.

« - Tu restes à Hammerhead, alors ?

\- Oui. » Acquiesça Gladio. « Quelqu'un m'attend.

\- D'acc'.

\- T'as toujours des chasseurs qui trainent par-là, de doute façon. T'en trouveras bien un pour t'accompagner. »

Hammerhead, le dernier bastion des chasseurs. C'était bien le seul endroit où on pouvait encore en croiser. Malgré le danger alentour et le départ de son grand-père, Cindy refusait de déserter les lieux, se raccrochant obstinément à l'ancienne station routière. Elle menait l'endroit d'une main de maitre, rien à envier au vieux grincheux. Prompto l'aidait, bien évidement. En vain, mais le blondinet s'en moquait pas mal. Seul Ignis s'était résigné à regagner la nouvelle capitale, Lestallum, veillant sur l'ancien garagiste.

Galdio refusait, lui. Se terrer là-bas, c'était abandonner.

« -Purée, c'est pas vrai … »

Alerté, le brun redressa la tête, serrant les mâchoires. A quelques mètres d'eux, une horde de feu follets rouges et bleus approchaient. Une multitude de tachés colorées, dont s'échappait quelques flammèches venues lécher le voile de la nuit. Ceux-là, ils ne criaient pas non. Ils poussaient des grognements sinistres, qui tiraient vers le rire mesquin. Rien de bien rassurant, en somme. Enfin, eux au moins, il pouvait s'en charger. Des créatures pareilles, le protecteur du prince les écrasaient.

« -Dos à dos, c'est plus sur quand on affronte un groupe pareil.

-Tu me gêneras. » Grogna l'Amicitia, dégainant sa compagne d'acier. « Tire de loin, j'attaque de front.

-Comme tu voudras. »

Une arme pareille ne différenciait pas les amis des ennemis. Elle tranchait, point. Mieux valait pour le chasseur qu'il ne s'approche pas.

Sans laisser paraitre la moindre crainte, Gladiolus se jeta sur les daemons flottants, frappant le troupeau d'un assaut puissant. La tueuse de fer s'abattit, dominée par le cri de l'arme à feu derrière elle. Pas le temps d'avoir peur, il fallait se battre, luter, s'acharner, persévérer malgré la douleur qui déchirait ses muscles. Ecraser l'adversaire, avant de se faire écraser. Il ne pourrait compter les coups reçus qu'une fois l'ennemi abattu.

xoxoxox

Le cliquetis saccadé du train en marche. L'interminable paysage qui défilait derrière les fenêtres, déserté. Le murmure des passagers autour d'eux. Les fragments de soleil qui filtraient au travers de la vitre, éparpillées. L'attente.

Des jours que le train filait, des semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Altissia, la citée refuge, pour reprendre leur route. Autant de temps depuis la mort de Lunafreya, la prêtresse, leur guide. Et depuis, un silence de mort qui plainait sur leur petit groupe. Plus de plaisanteries, de remarques importunes, de paris stupides face à leur console, de repas au coin du feu sous le regard bienveillant d'Ignis. Plus de course de chocobo le long des plaines sans relief. Seulement le silence lourd, la peine et la gêne dans leurs yeux. Ce malaise profond qui les engourdissaient tous. Et toujours, au centre du tableau, le petit prince en miette.

Il l'aurait bien baffé pour le remettre sur pieds.

Alors que les deux blonds discutaient à voix basse, Prompto essayant vainement de réconforter leur – jadis – cuisinier, Gladio s'approcha d'un pas lourd. Les visiteurs alentours se tournèrent vers eux, étonnés, pour se détourner aussitôt et reprendre leurs conversations futiles.

« -Noct ? » Interpela le mastodonte, agacé. « Tu te fous de notre gueule ou quoi ?

-Hein ? »

On avait connu plus tendre, comme accroche. Plus respectueux, aussi. Seulement voilà, il s'en foutait pas mal du respect, le bouclier du roi. Les règles, la douceur, c'était bon pour les poupées de porcelaine prêtes à se briser au moindre éclat de voix. Pas pour un roi – parce que oui, il était roi, maintenant, le gamin belliqueux qui parcourait les plaines en compagnie de ses camarades. Roi, bon sang ! Mais il fuyait inlassablement.

« T'oublie l'escale à Tenebrae. » Coupa le fauve, conscient du temps précieux qu'ils perdaient déjà. « Il serait peut-être temps de te ressaisir, tu crois pas ?

-C'est bon, je sais ce que j'fais ! »

Touché, l'éploré se redressa, haussant le ton plus vite encore que son compagnon. Il fusilla Gadiolus du regard, sifflant, son timbre tranchant l'air aussi sûrement que grondait l'adversaire. Autour d'eux, les gens se tournaient à nouveau, curieux, irrités, inquiets. Mais pas un n'osa intervenir, notant bien vite le gabarit imposant de l'épéiste brun. Il était des risques qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre, surtout lorsque le guerrier s'énervait.

« - Et tu fais quoi, exactement ?

\- Je suis monté dans ce train avec vous, figure toi !

\- Pour pleurer toute la journée ? » Gladio gronda, tout proche du nouveau roi.

\- Pour qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé, malgré tout! »

Malgré tout, oui. Mais c'était quoi, tout ? La mort du vieux roi, celle de Luna, les yeux d'Ignis ? Le saccage d'Altissia, celui d'Insomnia, du pays tout entier ? Les responsabilités ? Soupirant longuement, le bouclier planta ses iris quelque part dans le regard brisé du môme, ce regard plein de rage, de colère, de larmes, d'impuissance. Un regard d'enfant paumé et révolté. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus se payer le luxe de jouer les gosses ! Il fallait se battre, luter, s'acharner, persévérer malgré la douleur qui leur broyait les entrailles ! Un gosse ne pouvait rien contre l'Empire. Il ne sauverait pas son peuple en pleurant sur son sort. Et s'il ne le sauvait pas, qui le ferait ?

Il n'existait pas deux rois du Lucis. Un seul pouvait se dresser. Et il se dresserait, peu importe les sacrifices et les efforts, Gladio se le jurait.

« - Tu crois que t'as pas de chance ? » railla-t-il, se tournant vers les autres, avant de le saisir brutalement par les épaules. « Regarde autour de toi et tu verras que t'es pas le seul à avoir souffert !

\- Lâche-moi ! »

« Lâche-moi », comme un enfant agacé par son père. Mais quand est-ce qu'il allait grandir, bon sang ! Oui, son sort était injuste, tout comme le leur. Autant que celui du peuple. Ils n'avaient pas signé pour ça, ni lui ni personne d'autres. C'était juste un voyage, à la base, un voyage entre amis, un mariage, une paix trop belle et trop illusoire. Et maintenant, un cauchemar à peine croyable. Soit.

Et alors ? Le peuple n'attendrait pas sagement que son dirigeant se remette de ses peines. Chaque vie qui sombrait, alors qu'ils restaient plantés dans ce train, valait autant que celle de Lunafreya. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les sacrifier pour quelques larmes de plus. Noctis en avait suffisamment versé.

« -Et l'anneau, t'en fais quoi ? » Repris le mastodonte, hargneux. « Tu vas le laisser longtemps dans ta poche ? Elle a donné sa vie pour te l'apporter, et c'est pas en le regardant que tu vas te rendre utile !

-Parce que tu crois que je l'sais pas, ça ?

\- On se l'demande ! »

Il était là le prince – Gladio ne pouvait se résoudre à le traiter en roi - assis contre la fenêtre, à geindre sur leur pitoyable sort. Tous les jours, perdu dans ses pensées, à ressasser. Déjà qu'il n'était pas commode au début du voyage ! Mais là … Maintenant, il se laissait aller. Trop. Il baissait les bras, râlait lorsqu'on l'approchait, se terrait au fond de sa coquille. Comme s'il souffrait seul, loin du monde, triste éploré incompris. Un gosse en pleine crise qui méritait juste de s'en prendre une bonne pour se remettre les idées en place. On pouvait bien lui reprocher sa sévérité, mais qui s'en chargerait s'il ne le faisait pas ?

Le Noctis de ses souvenirs n'était pas comme ça. Geignard et râleur, certes, parfois dur à motiver. Mais pas lâche. Pas vaincu. Pas brisé. Il se relevait toujours, pour mieux bondir. Cette loque, son Noct ?

N'importe quoi.

« - Ignis a même perdu la vue pour toi ! » Cracha finalement l'Amicitia, secouant l'irresponsable.

« -Ca suffit Gladio ! »

L'intervention de l'aveugle les figea, un instant, sans que la colère dans leurs yeux ne s'apaise. Ils se fixaient, pleins de hargne, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre à la moindre occasion, guettant le mot de trop. Celui qui appellerait aux coups. Parce qu'ils en passeraient par-là, s'il le fallait, pour calmer le tourbillon qui les enivrait.

Pas un geste, pourtant. Pas un mot pour rompre la tension. Gladio fixa le prince, soupirant longuement.

« - T'es trop irresponsable pour prétendre devenir roi un jour. »

Il avait raison, et ils le savaient tous. S'il ne le réalisait pas, alors Noctis ne serait jamais à même de diriger tout un pays. Un roi se devait de veiller sur les siens, comme un parent protégeait ses enfants. Pas toujours de bon cœur, certes, ni aisément. Mais l'épée au point, la rage au ventre, il devait accomplir son devoir, ramener la paix au sein des foyers terrifiés. Il pouvait trébucher, tituber, mais pas se morfondre pitoyablement dans la boue en pleurant sur son sort. Pas lui. Pas Noct.

Gladio savait bien, au fond, combien la perte de Luna le déchirait, tout ce qu'elle impliquait à ses yeux. Une fois, il l'avait vu enlevée sans pouvoir la sauver, trop jeune. A nouveau, on la volait sous ses yeux. Lui-même n'imaginait pas ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir, en pareil cas. Mais le peuple souffrait également, des peines aussi lourdes, plus encore. Le peuple suppliait un roi qui ne l'entendait pas.

« - Vas-y, répète ça ! » Cria le plus jeune, soutenant son regard sévère, prêt à se jeter sur lui.

Enfin, les yeux du gamin s'illuminèrent d'un éclat belliqueux.

« -Mais arrêtez ! » A bout, Prompto se redressa, tentant vainement de s'interposer.

« -Je sais très bien où j'en suis ! Je suis pas fou !

\- Alors essaie de le prouver ! Arrête de faire le con ! »

Ils s'écartèrent, sans pour autant se lâcher des yeux, chacun bouillonnant. Pour la première fois, l'animal blessé réagissait, luttait malgré la plaie, prêt à en découdre. Enfin, Noct semblait se réveiller. Il se recula, haletant, fixa ses camarades, puis se retourna finalement pour fuir, s'éclipsant derrière les dizaines de rangées de sièges. Les quelques témoins de la scène baissèrent les yeux, n'osant avancer le moindre commentaire. Seul Prompto réagit, trop tard cependant.

« -Noct, attends !

\- Laisse-le ! » Rugit le bouclier.

Intimidé, le blond se recula sans rien oser ajouter. Il soupira, baissa les yeux, puis retourna s'assoir près de l'aveugle, profondément secoué par la crise qui les ébranlait.

De son coté, Gladiolus s'isola, retournant s'assoir derrière ses camarades, à l'abri des remarques et des regards. Il s'était montré rude, violent, même. Pour sûr, il n'avait pas épargné le jeune égaré ni ses compagnons. Mais il le fallait. Pour le Lucis, le pays tout entier. Pour le peuple désarmé. Et pour Noctis lui-même. Ce sale gosse qu'il aimait tant, et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Parce qu'il devait bien le reconnaitre que ça le foutait en l'air, de le voir dans cet état.

Il s'était bien trop attaché au gamin geignard pour le laisser sombrer ainsi.

xoxoxox

« -Eh, ça va ?

-Ouais, t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Le mastodonte se laissa tomber à terre, essoufflé. Son épée maculée du sang noir des daemons tinta près de lui, s'effondrant au même rythme. Plus de lumière, plus de feu aux couleurs menaçante, seulement le murmure des corps qui s'effritaient, se dispersaient dans l'atmosphère. Ils avaient gagné.

Et au loin, la lumière sale d'Hammerhead brillait.

Noctis était-il enfin là ?

« - On est pas en sécurité, ici. » Releva le chasseur, rechargeant son arme dans un sursaut de prudence. « Faut qu'on se bouge. Tu récupèreras là-bas. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Sans broncher, le guerrier se releva, récupéra la tueuse de fer, ignorant la fatigue qui tiraillait ses muscles. Se reposer ici, c'était du suicide. Les monstres pouvaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre, s'élever de cette masse noire qui apparaissait soudaient au sol lorsqu'ils s'y attendaient le moins. Seule la lumière de l'ancienne station les protègerait.

Et puis, là-bas, il pourrait compter sur le talent de Prompto pour tenir l'ennemi hors de portée. Sans compter qu'Ignis saurait s'occuper de ses blessures. Même aveugle, le bougre savait se débrouiller.

Mais peut-être ses vieux amis fêtaient-ils déjà le retour du roi ?

Le roi … Quel mot étrange qu'il collait sur la tête de son vieil ami. Ce stupide gamin capricieux, inconscient, égocentrique, geignard, mais tellement courageux. Incapable de pousser une bagnole, mais prêt à sacrifier ses rêves pour accomplir son rôle. Parce qu'il en avait sacrifié, des choses, avant même qu'Insomnia ne sombre. Ca, le brun l'avait compris bien plus tard.

Mais qu'importe ? Qu'il l'eut su ou non, la situation était la même. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix.

xoxoxox

Le train tremblait tout autour de lui. Les murs tanguant de droite à gauche au gré des virages, suivant le paysage déchiré. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre suffit au bouclier pour constater que le soleil s'était couché, si tôt, une fois encore … Si les dieux veillaient encore sur eux, leur mort terrestre pesait sur le monde. Peu à peu, les six perdaient leur emprise sur les terres d'Eos. Peu à peu, l'Empire rongeait leur pays, leur patrie, leur peuple. Peu à peu …

Bientôt, l'astre du jour ne serait plus qu'un maigre souvenir.

« -Ignis ? T'as pas … » ''Vu'', songea le mastodonte, puis il se ravisa. « Enfin, tu sais où est Noct ?

\- Non. » Le stratège secoua la tête. « Il n'est pas dans ce wagon, en tout cas.

-Pas grave … »

Gladiolus soupira, s'adossant contre le mur branlant. Il aurait bien posé la question au petit blond, mais ce dernier semblait s'être assoupi près de l'aveugle, son torse s'abaissant régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Les lèvres entrouvertes, un bref sifflement s'en échappait, un murmure aigu entre eux. Un son. Le seul. L'Amicitia n'entendait plus les plaintes geignardes du prince, depuis leur dernière altercation face au tombeau royal. A croire que l'intervention du cuisiner les avaient tous calmés …

« - Laisse-le. » Ajouta justement ce dernier, son visage tourné vers le paysage qu'il ne pouvait que deviner. « Il a besoin de calme. Cette journée nous a tous éprouvés.

-Je sais. J'avais pas l'intention de le déranger. »

Ou peut-être que si ? Voir le jeune Lucisien geindre sur son sort là où nombre comptaient sur son aide, ça l'agaçait toujours autant. Mais il comprenait bien malgré lui - et surtout à cause d'Ignis - qu'il en attendait certainement trop de la part de Noctis. C'était un gosse, un gosse d'une vingtaine d'année qui venait de perdre coup sur coup son père et sa fiancée. Autant de personnes qui comptaient pour lui, autant d'être que la mort lui dérobait brutalement, sans sommation. Lui-même devait l'avouer, il songeait parfois à son propre géniteur, se posant milles questions à son sujet. Qui lui avait porté le coup fatal ? Se doutait-il, à l'instar du roi, des machinations de l'Empire ? Quelles avaient été ses dernières pensées, alors que la mort venait le faucher ?

Allez savoir. Ces questions, c'était autant de réponses qui ne l'éclaireraient pas plus quand à leur avenir, de toute façon. L'épéiste n'avait qu'une seule certitude, une qui lui suffisait à se lever chaque matin : Son père était mort comme il avait vécu, en servant son roi. Et il en ferait de même.

« - Repose-toi. » Lâcha finalement le bourru, à l'adresse de son compagnon d'arme. « Si tu veux rester avec nous, t'as intérêt à être en forme. J'ai déjà assez d'un inconscient à surveiller.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Gladio.

-J'arrêterai de m'en faire quand on en aura fini avec tout ça. »

« Ou quand tu accepteras enfin de rester en sécurité, loin d'ici » Pensa-t-il très fort, sans le dire. Inutile de le répéter encore, il n'aurait fait que blesser l'intellectuel. Gladiolus admirait son courage autant qu'il le détestait, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : personne, sinon Ignis lui-même, ne pouvait décider de son sort. Il leur avait annoncé sa décision dans les profondeurs de la mine, le brun n'avait plus qu'à la respecter.

« -Bonne nuit, Ignis.

-Merci. » Un silence, encore, empreint de cette gêne qui les prenaient tous à la gorge. « Toi aussi, repose toi.

-Compte là-dessus. »

Pas un mot de plus. Gladiolus quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd, abandonnant ici ses deux camarades. A peine eu-t-il franchi la porte qu'il s'adossa lourdement contre, soulagé, inspirant un grand coup. Même s'ils avaient enfin mis les choses à plat, l'ambiance n'en restait pas moins tendue. Un mélange de compassion gênante et de regrets lourds qui entravaient le moindre de leurs mots. Chacun ayant conscience du poids de l'autre, et de son incapacité à le soulager. Fini, l'insouciance des journées passées sous le soleil du Lucis. Leur voyage au travers du pays n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tout comme leur vie tranquille entre les murs d'Insomnia. Maintenant …

Maintenant, direction Niflheim.

« -T'es pas encore couché ? »

Le timbre étonné du prince le tira brusquement de ses pensées, resserrant l'étau autour de sa gorge. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Toujours, cette gêne palpable qui les liait, l'incapacité à se faire ouvertement face. Ils tournèrent la tête, en même temps, sans trouver quoi dire. Finalement, la colère, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal.

« -J'y allais.

-C'est dans l'autre sens, les chambres. » Répliqua le gamin, désignant la porte qu'il venait de franchir.

« -Je sais. J'avais juste besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. »

Non, il avait surtout besoin de fuir le défaitisme ambiant et le poids des événements qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Il lui fallait de grandes goulées d'air frai, par centaines, pour reprendre pied et aller de l'avant comme à son habitude. Ça, ou une horde de démons sur laquelle taper. Oui, s'aurait été tout aussi efficace. Mais le train roulait tranquillement depuis plusieurs heures, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« -Et toi, tu dors pas ? » Lâcha-t-il finalement, reprenant contenance.

« -J'y allais aussi. »

Il regardait ailleurs. Mauvais signe, il lui mentait. Tout du moins, il lui cachait une partie de la vérité. Surement qu'il allait encore passer à nuit à ressasser, s'accrocher à l'image de Luna qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais contempler. S'accrocher à ces rêves éphémères, irréalisables désormais. Cette simple idée raviva la boule de colère qui dormait au fond de ses entrailles.

Rester calme. Peu importait ses convictions, son avis sur la question, il ne devait pas s'énerver. Comme le disait Ignis, Noct avait besoin de temps, encore un peu. Le temps de dire adieu à leurs jours heureux pour faire face, enfin.

« -T'as pas l'air fatigué. » Répondit simplement l'Amicitia, haussant les épaules.

« -Toi non plus, je te signale. » Répliqua l'autre, sur la défensive.

« -Je reste alerte. On sait pas ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus, avec l'Empire. »

Le prince le jaugea, un instant, sur ses gardes. Surement qu'il s'étonnait de trouver son bouclier si calme, après les éclats de rages qui les avaient chacun traversés. Les secondes filèrent, nombres d'idées traversèrent ses pupilles profondes. Il inspira finalement, retrouvant son éternel air détaché. Plus confiant.

« -Comment … enfin, Ignis et Prompro … ça va ?

-Prompto dort. Il se soucie pas des démons dehors, lui. » Un faible rire lui échappa, un éclat nerveux. « Ignis, il se remet. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais il compte pas lâcher l'affaire, t'as bien vu. »

Gladio glissa sa main dans sa tignasse sombre, mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression de brasser du vent, de parler pour rien. Les mots qui devaient chasser l'embarras venaient le renforcer, et ça l'agaçait. Cette impression désagréable de n'avoir aucune emprise sur la situation. Aucun moyen de la contrôler. Il aimait les choses carrées, lui, les instructions simples et claires qu'il se contentait de suivre au pied de la lettre, comme on le lui avait appris. Les sentiments, l'ambiance, la gêne, c'était trop … Abstrait, insaisissable. Ça l'irritait.

« -On risque de les déranger, en parlant ici. » Releva le jeune homme au regard fuyant. « S'ils veulent se reposer …

-Crois-moi, on est pas prêt de réveiller Prompto. Mais t'as pas tort.

-Dans le compartiment d'en face, on peut surveiller l'extérieur.

-Quitte à pas dormir … »

Un sourire, enfin. Bref, mais sincère, simultané. Un semblant de complicité qui se redessinait entre eux, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre, finalement. Malgré leur différent, leurs différences. Il tenait enfin une occasion de renouer avec l'impétueux gamin.

D'un commun accord, les deux épéistes abandonnèrent la porte, allant s'asseoir dans le compartiment le plus proche, cote à cote. L'aîné contre la fenêtre, pour surveiller le paysage, « des fois que ». Ils n'étaient à l'abri ni d'une visite des soldats magitechs, ni des machinations sordides d'Ardyn.

« - Les journées sont de plus en plus courtes. » Nota le ténébreux gamin, pensif.

« - J'avais remarqué … C'est pas bon signe. Les démons gagnent du terrain. » Plus rien, le bouclier reprit. « Si ça continue, on pourra dire adieu au soleil. »

Bien qu'inconcevable, cette réalité se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Un monde sans l'astre du jour, une nuit éternelle. Etouffante. Un danger permanant. Sans le jour, ils étaient à la merci des enfants difformes de l'ombre. Si les six tombaient, à coup sûr, les populations afflueraient d'abord en direction de Lestallum, le dernier rempart de lumière. La centrale les protègerait de l'obscurité, mais combien arriveraient à temps ? Tous ne devineraient pas la menace naissante. Tous ne partiraient pas au bon moment.

Tous ne survivraient pas.

« - Tu crois que Lestallum pourra accueillir tous les réfugier ? »

Surpris, Gladio se retourna, croisant le regard inhabituellement sérieux du prince. A croire qu'il s'était enfin réveillé, et qu'il commençait à se soucier de son peuple … Non, pas le moment d'être cynique. Le plus âgé ravala quelques répliques bien senties.

« -La place, ils l'auront sûrement. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut s'y rendre, à Lestallum.

-C'est pas si loin … Même depuis Hammerhead, quelques heures en voiture, et-

-Sans rouler de nuit, et en priant pour trouver un abri quand le soleil se couche. Et encore, pour ceux qui ont une voiture. » Le guerrier soupira. « Tu penses aux familles nombreuses et aux pauvres ? A pied, ça leur prendrait des plombes. Ici, c'est pas Insomnia, les gens peuvent pas compter sur la technologie pour les protéger. »

Dommage pour l'amertume, il y était presque. Sans doute lui restait-il une épine en travers de la gorge, des sermons qu'il aurait volontiers déversés. Il se calma néanmoins lorsque ses iris de sang se posèrent à nouveau sur son protégé, lequel gardait étonnement son calme, bien que crispé. Ses pupilles sans fond se posèrent sur le paysage défilant alors qu'il inspirait longuement.

« -Désolé. Je pensais pas à mal. Ça m'inquiète, c'est tout.

-Si ça t'inquiète, alors protège les, Noct. C'est toi, leur roi. A toi de les défendre, maintenant.

-Je sais. »

A nouveau, cette lueur impulsive dans ses yeux. L'éclair rageur qui passait sur son visage, bref, le temps d'un clin d'œil. Ses poings qui se crispaient. L'agacement. A n'en pas douter, il n'en pouvait plus de s'entendre répéter les mêmes choses, encore et encore. Mais, pour la première fois, il approuvait. Sans crier à l'injuste, sans se plaindre sur son sort, il acceptait tout simplement. Le roi élu comprenait-il enfin l'importance de son rôle ?

« -J'ai compris. » Reprit-il, l'irritation sifflant dans sa voix. « J'ai pas besoin de t'entendre le répéter.

-Je fais pas ça pour t'emmerder. J'essaie seulement de te réveiller. Tu sais combien de jours t'as passé à fixer le paysage sans rien faire ? Ca fait des semaines que t'as ce putain d'anneaux entre les doigts, et tu l'as toujours pas mis.

-C'est pas aussi simple ! »

Ca y est, il perdait son calme. Enfin fallait dire, l'Amicitia le cherchait bien, aussi, à toujours monter sur ses grands chevaux. Malgré le discourt d'Ignis, malgré ses résolutions, sa bonne foi, c'était plus fort que lui. Il pensait aux proies dehors, qui ne survivraient pas. À Niflheim qui approchait, aux sempiternels discours de feu son père sur l'importance de leur devoir. Aux vies entre leurs mains. L'urgence de la situation le poussait. Elle n'accorderait peut-être pas le temps nécessaire à Noctis pour se remettre. Et pourtant, il fallait aller de l'avant.

Puis, en tant que bouclier, c'était son rôle de le secouer lorsqu'il en avait besoin, non ?

« -C'est simple pour person-

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça! »

Là, il haussait le ton. Sans le voir, Gladio devinait son regard accusateur pointé vers lui, deux aiguilles qui accrochaient sa peau. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà son Altesse reprenait.

« -On partait à Altissia pour célébrer mes noces, et là on se retrouve dans un train qui roule vers Niflheim ! Je savais pas que je voyais mon père pour la dernière fois, à Insomnia ! Je savais pas que Luna risquait sa vie alors que je partais l'épouser ! Je savais pas non plus qu'Ignis perdrait la vue, j'avais rien prévu de tout ça !

-Pourtant c'est arrivé, et il faut faire avec, maintenant ! T'es pas parti pour ça ? La belle affaire, moi non plus figure toi ! Et pourtant je suis là, avec toi, et je te suivrai jusqu'à la fin ! » Le mastodonte s'écria, couvrant la voix du brun. « Je sais que ça te tenais à cœur, Noctis. Le mariage avec Luna, tout ça … Mais maintenant, il faut pas-

-Mais j'ai jamais voulu de ce putain de mariage, quand est-ce que vous allez vous rentrer ça dans le crâne ! »

Un coup de marteau sur son crâne. Soudain muet, l'Amicitia écarquilla les yeux face à son interlocuteur, perdu. Il n'avait … Jamais … Hein ? Impossible. Il pleurait Luna depuis des jours et des jours. La chute d'Insomnia annoncée, l'héritier n'avait eu de cesse de chercher la jeune fille, inquiet pour son sort. Pour sûr, il n'était pas débordant d'enthousiasme au moment de leur départ, mais c'était Noct. Un gamin râleur et impétueux, geignard, qui passait la moitié du voyage à dormir et l'autre à se plaindre.

Et pourtant, ces quelques mots expliquaient tellement de choses … Autant d'éléments incompréhensibles qui s'assemblaient soudain … Pour former un puzzle qu'il avait refusé de voir.

« - Va falloir que tu m'expliques, là … » Marmonna l'épéiste, incertain.

« -J'ai jamais eu le choix ! C'est pas compliqué, non ? Mon avenir, mes fréquentations, mon mariage, tout était toujours décidé à ma place ! Même sortir du palais seul, je pouvais pas !

-T'étais le futur roi ! On ne pouvait pas prendre de risques avec ta vie !

-Ça tombe bien, j'en ai jamais eu ! »

Un dernier éclat de voix. Soudain, le principal concerné se calma, reprenant son souffle. Son regard demeurait brulant, mais ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent calmement sur la table alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

« -T'as peut-être accompli ton devoir, toi, mais ça te plait. T'as toujours été libre, malgré ça. T'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai prié les six pour changer de vie, naitre dans un coin paumé du Lucis, là où personne ne viendrait me rappeler que j'étais le roi élu. Je voulais vivre comme tout le monde. Mais c'est jamais arrivé. » Il déglutit difficilement, reprit. « J'ai tout accepté, même les noces, parce que c'était mon devoir et que ça passait avant tout. J'ai dû renoncer à que ce je voulais le plus. »

Un écho douloureux dans son ton. Et de l'amertume au fond de ses yeux comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Des restes de regrets qui s'accrochaient. De quoi piquer la curiosité de son protecteur, qui comprenait peu à peu. Qui avait déjà compris, longtemps auparavant, avant de tout enfouir dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus y penser. Parce que c'était trop tard, que l'armistice était tombé comme un couperet sur sa tête. Que Noctis allait se marier avec Luna, et qu'il ne lui restait plus rien à espérer.

« -Et je suis encore là, avec toi, dans ce foutu train qui roule vers la capital de l'Empire. Alors par pitié Gladio, dis-moi ce que tu veux, mais arrête de me répéter des choses que je sais déjà. »

Le guerrier ne savait quoi répondre. D'une part, le discours du garçon éploré le touchait. Allez savoir pourquoi, il s'était toujours imaginé que cette situation lui convenait, sans songer que le statu princier coutait souvent bien plus qu'il n'apportait. La vie de rêve dans une prison d'acier, les chaines dorées aux poignets, qui en voulait ? Pourtant, nombres avaient assumé ce choix avant lui. Pas des élus, certes, mais des rois tout de même. Regis, son père avant lui, et ainsi de suite. Chacun donnant sa vie pour le peuple, ce même peuple que le ténébreux accusait comme une fatalité. Ce peuple qu'il aurait dû aimer, pas déplorer.

Malgré le poids sur ses épaules, la situation resterait la même.

« - On a pas le choix, ni toi, ni moi. » Déclara finalement l'Amicitia, sérieux. « Qu'on aime ou non nos rôle, on doit les remplir. C'est comme ça, Noctis. »

Aucun compromis possible là-dessus, ils le savaient tous les deux. Peu importait les sacrifices, ils devaient et devraient toujours les faire sans compter, jusqu'à la fin. La fin de cette histoire, comme la fin de leur vie, lorsque le prince remonterait enfin sur le trône. Même si ça lui restait bien en travers de la gorge.

Chacun las de leurs disputes ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre sans trouver quoi ajouter. Inutile de poursuivre là-dessus, ils tourneraient en rond indéfiniment. Mais aucun ne savait quoi dire pour rompre le silence qui s'imposait soudainement. Il restait une question, pourtant, qu'il fallait évoquer. Un fantôme qu'ils avaient involontairement réveillé, après l'avoir soigneusement enterré en quittant Insomnia. Gladio le savait, Noctis aussi. Et ce n'était pas la peine de faire semblant. En bons adultes qu'ils étaient maintenant, il leur fallait mettre les choses à plat une fois pour toutes.

Tirer un trait là-dessus, définitivement. Ou convenir d'une solution déraisonnable qui les satisferait.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais tant ? »

Question rhétorique. Il le savait très bien. C'était juste une formule, une manière peu subtile d'amener le sujet qui les gênait. Qui les obsédait. Crever cette foutue bulle.

« -Pose pas un question dont t'as déjà la réponse. »

Un sourire amusé, attristé, étira leurs lèvres. Et comment voulait-il qu'il lui présente les choses, alors ? Ce n'était pas si simple, il le savait bien. Lui, d'un naturel si franc, peinait soudain à s'exprimer. Altissia, Insomnia, le devoir, il pouvait en parler sans problème, le répéter en boucle. Mais ça … Ça, ça ne rentrait pas dans son esprit étriqué. C'était trop compliqué. Trop abstrait.

Pourtant, il fallait bien se jeter à l'eau.

« - Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher, de toute façon. » Lâcha-t-il finalement, retrouvant son éternel sérieux. « On aurait pas pu, Noct. C'était pas …

-Normal ?

-C'est pas ça, le problème ! T'es roi, t'as une réputation à tenir. Ce genre de choses, au sein de la famille royale, ça passe pas.

-Conventionnel, alors.

-La question n'est pas là ! »

Bon, si, au fond, l'héritier n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas assez conventionnel. Deux hommes – un roi et son bouclier – ensembles, au sein de la famille la plus réputée du pays ? C'était impossible. Irréalisable. Et l'idée de vivre dans l'ombre d'une reine officielle le rebutait. Faire semblant, toute leur vie ? Pourquoi faire ?

Mais aujourd'hui, la situation n'était plus la même. Aujourd'hui …

« - T'aurais fini par te marier, traité de paix ou non.

\- Et alors ? On aurait eu des années avant d'y penser.

\- Ca n'efface pas le problème ! »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que son père n'avait pas raté son éducation. Toujours être fidèle aux consignes, les respecter minutieusement sans se poster de questions. Obéir aux ordres pour le bien commun. Rester terre à terre. Il l'avait parfaitement intégré, et ce petit quelque chose en lui interdisait le moindre écart, même loin d'Insomnia. Mais si le guerrier se voulait honnête et sincère, alors il fallait qu'il avoue quelque chose.

Il avait flanché.

Entre les murs de la ville, il avait oublié les règles.

Noctis se redressa soudain, abandonnant son siège sans cesser de l'observer. Il l'avait rarement vu si déterminé, le petit prince du Lucis. Et cette résolution infantile lui rappelait sans mal ce qui l'avait fait céder chez ce môme arrogant.

« - Peut-être que t'as raison, qu'on aurait du s'arrêter tôt ou tard. Peut-être même qu'on aurait tout simplement foiré. Mais je sais ce que je ressens, Gladio, et viens pas me faire croire que c'est pas réciproque. »

C'était autrement plus compliqué que ça, ils le savaient. Mais quelle hypocrisie s'aurait été, s'il avait affirmé ne rien ressentir en cet instant pour le petit ténébreux qui se tenait face à lui ? Pestant, le combattant glissa sa main sur son front, perdu. Ici, il ne restait aucun mur. Tous balayés par l'Empire. Plus aucune excuse pour se cacher. Pour autant, était-ce une bonne chose que d'ignorer les règles qui l'avaient toujours guidé ? Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Obéir aveuglément, ou s'affranchir de ces limites insensées ?

« - Et qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi, exactement ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, se redressant pour rejoindre l'enfant capricieux.

« - A ton avis ?

\- Dis pas ça comme si c'était évident … »

S'appuyant contre la table, Gladiolus tergiversait. Il l'avait face à lui, le gamin auquel il tenait tant. L'enfant capricieux qui réclamait, dédaignant tout refus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le traiter d'égoïste – et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu tort – mais même cette agaçante insolence, il l'aimait. Ces yeux qui le happaient, réclamant leur dû. Tristes, pour tous les sacrifices qu'il avait offerts, mais encore brulants du seul désir qu'il lui restait.

« Peut-être. » se surprit-il à penser. « Peut-être, après tout … »

« - Fais pas semblant. » Noctis s'approcha à son tour, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ses doigts accrochés à sa chemise. « Si tu m'aimes aussi, fais pas semblant, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Ne pas faire semblant … Saisissant le sous-entendu glissé entre ces mots, l'Amicitia hésita, encore. S'il acceptait, il dépassait les limites. Aucun retour en arrière possible. Pourtant, il y avait un après, des « Et si ? », nombre de conséquences qui découleraient de leurs actes. Pouvait-il les ignorer, purement et simplement ?

Mais peut-être qu'ils avaient suffisamment donné, eux aussi. Assez d'efforts, de compromis. N'était-ce pas à leur tour de réclamer, maintenant ?

Enfin décidé, le bouclier se pencha vers son protéger pour l'embrasser, maladroitement. Il passa ses bras autour de lui, l'effleura à peine. Mais lorsque les mains du prince virent se joindre derrière sa nuque, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus assuré. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et ils s'abandonnèrent à cet échange volé, ce baiser qui les brûlait depuis longtemps déjà. Quelques secondes seulement, mais quelques délicieuses secondes.

« Vraiment, deux rois pour le Lucis, quelle drôle d'idée » Songea le brun, lorsqu'ils se reculèrent enfin.

xoxoxox

 _La lame d'acier s'abattit violement sur l'épée fièrement dressée. Un choc retentissant. Un cri métallique qui frappait les murs. Le prince para le coup, non sans difficulté, pliant les bras sous la force du mastodonte. Il se recula, vif, attaqua à son tour. A nouveau, les gerbes d'étincelles et le bruit des armes qui se rencontraient, glissaient, cognaient. Les vibrations qu'ils sentaient remonter jusque dans leurs os._

 _Et le regard de l'héritier plein de vivacité, son sourire presque provocateur._

 _« -Surveille ta posture ! » Lui cria le bouclier, avant d'enchainer les assauts._

 _Noctis comprit, trop tard, qu'il penchait en arrière. Il luta quelques temps, mais la myriade de coups du guerrier eu raison de lui, et il s'écrasa à terre en lâchant son arme. Gladio l'entendit jurer. Il ne bougea cependant pas, attendant calmement que son protégé se reprenne, intransigeant. A ses yeux, inutile de le ménager. Il le formait à la guerre, et la guerre ne montrait aucune pitié, même envers les princes._

 _« - Je t'ai prévenu._

 _\- J'avais remarqué. » Râleur, le gosse, comme toujours. « Pas la peine d'insister._

 _\- Fais gaffe à ton équilibre, si tu ne veux pas finir au sol. Un soldat magitech n'attendra pas gentiment que tu te relèves, un démon encore moins. »_

 _Patient, l'Amicitia attendait. Si, autrefois, le fils du roi se contentait de jeter l'éponge – et l'épée avec – l'aîné constatait non sans une certaine satisfaction qu'il gagnait en détermination. Une question de fierté, sans doute, mais peu lui importait. Seul comptait qu'il se redresse, s'arme à nouveau et reparte à l'attaque. Il aimait la lueur combative dans ses yeux, celle qui s'élargissait au rythme du sourire enjoué sur ses lèvres._

 _D'un geste impatient, le prince se redressa, balançant d'un même mouvement le débardeur qui l'encombrait. Le soleil tapait sur les fenêtres de la salle, et la chaleur de leurs échanges n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le guerrier sourit. Pour peu, il aurait juré que son adversaire le provoquait …_

 _« - Arrête de faire le beau et viens te battre._

 _\- C'est bon, j'arrive, t'impatiente pas ! »_

 _Un coup d'œil complice, et les assauts reprirent de plus belle. Des coups à n'en plus finir, des crissements aigües aux contractes de leurs lames, et la violence qui remontait le long de leurs bras, inlassable. Bientôt, la fatigue eu raison d'eux, et ils durent à nouveau s'arrêter. Pour de bon, cette fois. L'horloge au mur de la salle leur apprit qu'il était temps de se sustenter._

 _« - Bon, on s'arrête là pour cette fois. » Déclara le bouclier, abandonnant enfin sa large lame._

 _« - C'est pas trop tôt !_

 _\- Te plains pas, ou t'y retournes cet après-midi._

 _-Même pas en rêve. T'auras qu'à t'entrainer avec Ignis, si t'en a tellement envie. »_

 _Gladiolus soupira, bien qu'amusé. Le manque d'entrain de son protéger le désespérait parfois, mais il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il progressait. Noctis grandissait, de développait, et s'éloignait progressivement du petit garçon geignard qui laissait tomber à la première défaite. Peu à peu, il apprenait à se relever, se ressaisir. En râlant, certes, mais il s'acharnait._

 _Son corps aussi évoluait, d'ailleurs. Tout fin qu'il était, on n'en devinait pas moins la musculature qui prenait forme sous sa peau. Ses bras, notamment, présentaient des courbes soulignées, bien dessinées. Rien de comparable à ses propres muscles, pour sûr, d'autant que son torse restait désespérément plat. Mais il était suffisamment fort pour parer ses coups. Pour l'instant, ça suffisait._

 _Si la guerre venait aux portes de la capitale, il saurait se battre._

 _A voir le sourire vainqueur du petit ténébreux, il avait remarqué le regard de son bouclier. Prenant son temps, il récupéra son débardeur, s'avança vers son aîné sans le remettre. Pas si pressé de manger, le gosse. Lui qui bougonnait toujours, insistant pour filer se remplir la panse avant l'heure …_

 _« - T'as prévu de manger quelque part, ce midi ? » Demanda-t-il, assuré._

 _« - Pas spécialement. Un coin où je peux trouver des Cup noodles, ça me va._

 _\- Y a un camion qui en vend pas loin de la fontaine d'Hester, vers le centre-ville. On y passe parfois avec Prompto, après les cours. »_

 _Ça, ça ressemblait de près à une invitation. Une invitation très alléchante. Personne ne l'attendait à la maison, Iris était en cours, son père auprès du roi. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ? Il n'avait plus souvent l'occasion de passer du temps avec son protégé, depuis la reprise des cours. C'est qu'il devait poursuivre ses études, le noiraud, futur roi ou pas._

 _« - Préviens les gardes que tu quittes le palais, je vais en profiter pour appeler Ignis et Prompto._

 _-Laisse. Ignis est avec le conseil, et Prompto a cours. »_

 _Le mastodonte ne put retenir un sourire. Vraiment singulière, cette invitation, à en juger par ses mots et son regard mécontent. Le temps passé n'avait pas altéré son sale caractère d'enfant capricieux. Enfin, s'il tenait à ce point à rester avec lui … Un peu de temps ensembles, ils n'allaient pas en mourir, au contraire. Haussant les épaules, et sans plus s'interroger, l'Amicitia se tourna vers son cadet, croisant les bras._

 _« - Préviens quand même les gardes. Et enfile ton débardeur avant, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Pas sûr qu'ils aient envie de profiter de ton corps d'éphèbe._

 _\- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ? »_

 _Malgré son air faussement outré, et ses protestations lorsque la main de son camarade vint ébouriffer sa tignasse, le teigneux affichait à nouveau un agréable sourire._

xoxoxox

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Je m'excuse s'il reste quelques fautes, j'ai relu avec attention mais pour l'instant personne n'est repassé derrière –mais j'ai potentiellement une beta-lectrice que je remercie d'avance.

Pour ce qui est de la dernière partie du chapitre, je tiens à préciser maintenant que ceux qui suivront se concentreront sur la même période, soit celle d'Insomnia. Promis, pas d'allers-retours incompréhensibles entre les flash-back.

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis sur le chapitre ^^ Ça motive toujours, et je prends le temps de répondre.

Bye !


End file.
